Fault in Our Ice
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Elsa Winters is a strange young girl who always keeps to herself and only confides in her only living relative, her younger sister Anna. Hiccup Haddock is a young man with a prosthetic leg, and is so nerdy everyone keeps away from him. When Elsa bumps into him in the hallway, what shall happen? Suck at summaries, just read and review! Rated T merely for safety. Hiccelsa. LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

_I believe we have a choice in this world, about how to tell sad stories. On the one hand, you can sugarcoat it. Nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed with a Demi Lovato or Idina Menzel song. I like that version as much as the next girl does. It's just not the truth. This is the truth._

_-Anna. Hey, make some friends!_

_-Me: Whoa! Sorry._

_-Him: My bad. I'm Hiccup Haddock the 3, I've been in college about a year and a half. What's your name?_

_-Me: Elsa._

_-Hiccup: What's your full name?_

_-Me: Elsa Ice Winters. Why are you staring at me?_

_-Hiccup: Because you're beautiful._

_-Hiccup: So, what's your story?_

_-Me: I was scanned when I was thirteen-_

_-Hiccup: No no no, your real story. _

_-Me: I am, quite unextraordinary. _

_-Hiccup: I reject that on the hand. _

_-Anna: You know Hiccup talks about you all the time._

_Me: We're just friends._

_Hiccup: I hope you realize you trying to keep your distance from me in no way lessens my affection for you. _

_Me: Hiccup I'm a grenade. And, one day, I'm going to blow up, and I'm going to obliterate everything in my wake, and I don't, want to hurt you. _

_Hiccup: You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have a say in who hurts you._

_Hiccup: I am in love with you, Elsa Winters. And I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, but I am in love with you._

_Hiccup: All your efforts to keep me from you are gonna fail. _

_Both laughing._

_Me: We are hotness! _

_Anna: Are you angry?_

_Me: So angry. _

_Hiccup: You need a break sometime._

_Me: You gave me a forever within any number of days, but I can't tell you how they fly by for a little infinity._

_Hiccup: It's a good life, Elsa Winters. Okay?_

_Me: Okay._

_~Elsa Ice Winters,_

_The Fault in Our Hearts._


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa slung her backpack over her shoulder and got in the car as Anna pulled up. It was the fall semester in college, and she was a little nervous. She interlaced her fingers and glanced at Anna. She looked excited, and Elsa sighed.

"If only I could be excited. I can't wait to learn, but all those people!" She leaned her head against the headrest, and reviewed the summer semester she'd taken. Too soon, Anna pulled into the parking lot. Elsa unbuckled slowly, and opened the door, and exited the car. She went to her calculus door, and bumped into a young man. She fell backwards but caught herself, and grabbed the young man's hand just before he fell.

"Whoa! Sorry!" She exclaimed as she pulled him up. He grinned and said as he stood,

"My bad." Elsa smiled, and slid inside the classroom as the bell rang. The young man shook his head and went in the room, sliding into a seat just in time. The teacher closed the door and went up to the board.

"Good morning class. As some of you knew, we have some newcomers this semester. Merida Dunbroch from southern Scotland, Rapunzel Corona, and Hiccup Haddock." As was the custom, Merida and Rapunzel walked up to the board and introduced themselves. The young man who had bumped into Elsa went up last and said,

"I'm Hiccup Haddock the 3, I've been in college in Ireland about a year and a half." The teacher said,

"Maybe you'd like to share some of your fears with the class." Hiccup repeated,

"Fears? Well, oblivion."

"Thank you Hiccup. We hope you have a pleasant year with us." He clapped as Hiccup sat down, as did the class. Elsa clapped, but kept her eyes on her lap.

At the lunch hour, Elsa got food and sat alone in a corner, as usual, but not for long. Hiccup came over and greeted her with,

"Can I sit with you?" Elsa nodded and shoved her tray over to make room for his. Hiccup ate for a while then said,

"What's your name?" Elsa looked up, and said, smiling slightly,

"Elsa."

"What's your full name?" Hiccup insisted.

"Elsa Ice Winters." She continued eating, and after a while, realized that Hiccup was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Because you're beautiful." Elsa dropped her fork in astonishment and said,

"W-why-well, thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself." Elsa blushed harder as she said this, but Hiccup laughed.

"So, what's your story?" He asked as he dipped a french fry in ketchup. Elsa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and replied,

"I was scanned for something when I was thirteen-"

"No no no no." Hiccup interrupted. Elsa looked at him and he said,

"Your real story." Elsa looked down at her food and then looked up at him.

"I am, quite unextraordinary." Hiccup laughed and said,

"I reject that on the hand." Elsa blushed and removed her gloves to eat her french fries. Hiccup stared at the whiteness of them and the perfect shape of the fingers. Elsa carefully dipped the french fries and ate one, then noticed Hiccup staring at her hands. She stopped chewing, and Hiccup looked at her, then laughed.

"You look kind of funny." Elsa smiled in relief, and swallowing, said,

"You laugh a lot. I wish I laughed that much." Hiccup put his elbows on the table and said,

"Why don't you?" Elsa slid her gloves back on and said,

"I have constrainment issues."

"Constrainment of what?" Elsa twisted her fingers together.

"Constrainment of my feelings." Hiccup could tell that she was getting uncomfortable, so he changed the subject.

"Hey, want to be friends?" Elsa grinned brightly and said,

"Oh yes. My email is elsawinters21 ****.com. My address is 275 Whistling Acres, Arenville, about half an hour from here." Hiccup gave her his information, and they walked to their next class together. Elsa thought to herself,

_I think I'm going to be great friends with Hiccup._


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, first of all, sorry for not updating earlier. Stupid internet guys didn't want to fix our internet. Grr.**

**Shadowxseed; You don't ever give anyone a good review. You only point out the bad stuff and criticize people. Therefore, freak you. I don't care what you say. No one else has stood up to you and said shut up, so I say it now. Shut up and never read my stories again.**

**Hiccup; thank you for your review.**

**Everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! Now for the story. Oh, and since everyone seems to want some memories of Hiccup and Elsa's courtship, I'll give you some in this chapter.**

Anna knocked on Elsa's door, whence Elsa had fled this summer day.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" There was no reply, and Anna gently pushed the door open. Anna looked backwards to see Hiccup look at Anna questioningly, and Anna shrugged. They softly stepped into the room, and Anna touched Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked up through her hair at Anna and Hiccup, then curled up tighter.

"What's up?" Anna asked and sat down next to her, putting her hand on her sister's tense back.

"Those stupid brats." came the reply very obviously muttered through clenched teeth. Anna sighed as she realized what was wrong, and explained to Hiccup.

"There are brats down the street always poking fun at us and being really rude and mean. They must have-"

"Yes they must have said that Hiccup was a freaking jerk face and both of us were unfit to live in this neighborhood for having him over at our house!" Elsa growled. Hiccup winced, as did Anna, then Anna gasped and said,

"Hey! I have an idea!" Elsa looked up at her and asked,

"Does it involve dastardly evil-doing to those jerks?" Anna grinned wickedly and nodded.

"Oh yes. But first we have to change into clothes that we don't care about getting ruined. Hurry up!" Anna jumped off Elsa's bed and pushed Hiccup out the door and into his room, then darted to her own room and changed. She slid down the banister and called up to them,

"Hurry up guys! Really?!" And darted outside. She ran to the pile of horse manure that was far from the house, piled a whole bunch into the wheel barrow, then going to their garden, dug up a ton of mud without rocks in it. Then she mixed it up with a shovel, poured water in it, put gloves on and hurriedly put them in water balloons, filling them almost to the popping point. By the time she'd finished, Hiccup and Elsa had come down, dressed in old clothes, and Anna handed them both baskets full of her poo/dirt grenades. She explained the plan she had in mind, and they set off at a very brisk pace, almost running, towards the dastardly evil-doers house, where they hid in the bushes, baskets at their sides and balloons in hand. Anna watched the window, waiting for the jerk who was at the window to disappear, then when he did, she yelled,

"Now!" and they began pelting the shiny cars in the driveway with the balloons. By the time they finished, the cars were completely covered in mud and dung, and all the balloons gone. They retreated with the empty baskets back to the girls' house, where they collapsed on the lawn, laughing really hard.

"Oh Anna! That was wonderful!" Elsa gasped between laughs, and Hiccup agreed, laughing heartily.

"Yes it was rather good wasn't it?" Anna said in a silly voice, provoking more laughter. She got up quickly, and disappeared behind some bushes, and just as Hiccup and Elsa began wondering what she was doing, something exploded on their backs and cold water rushed down their backs, causing them both to gasp in surprise and turn quickly on Anna, who was holding water balloons in her hands and laughing heartily. She threw more that exploded and soaked them, and they had a jolly water balloon fight.

At the end of the day, all three showered and changed, and watched the Hobbit. Before they went to bed, Elsa stopped Anna and said,

"Thank you Anna. You saved my day." She hugged Anna, who returned the hug, and Hiccup enlarged the hug to a group hug, and they were all happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's a new chapter for you. R&R! keeps me going. Grrmm, tired... It's 12:00 at night... and I have to help my mom teach kids how to ride... YOU GUYS BETTER LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Lol, juuust kidding! I know, kind of unrealistic that Hiccup and Elsa would sleep that long. I wanted it that way.**

Elsa laughed as Anna pulled out yet another dress and draped it over Elsa's arm, and asked,

"Can we try these on and go to the movie?" Anna pursed her lips, then nodded.

"I think so."

"Thank goodness." Elsa breathed, and headed to the fitting rooms with Anna, her arms beginning to ache from holding up 4 very beautiful, but also very heavy wedding dresses. She dropped them on the bench and sat down heavily, rubbing her arms. Anna poked her sister and helped her get the dresses on, and Elsa gazed at the mirror.

"Mmm...nope, not this one." Elsa said, and Anna agreed. They tried on all but the last one, and Elsa said in a tired voice,

"I hope this one looks good. I'm pooped from trying on all these dresses." Anna laughed and slid the dress over her sister's head.

"We won't do anymore shopping like this until tomorrow, or the day after, how about that?" Elsa agreed, and Anna zipped up the dress. She straightened the sleeves then gasped as she looked at Elsa in the mirror.

"Elsa, this dress was made for you!" The dress did indeed look like it was made for Elsa. It was a shimmering white dress with a sparkling white bodice that framed her perfectly, and a light as air cape flowed behind. There were many details that would take ages to describe, so I'll simply tell you to look at the picture for this story. That is Elsa's wedding dress.

"This is it." Elsa whispered, smoothing the skirt with her hands. Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

"Good. Now let's hurry up and get it or we'll miss the showing for the Hobbit!" Anna hurried Elsa out of the dress, put it over her own arm, hurried her sister into her normal clothes, and somehow contrived within five minutes to be in the car driving to the theatre. Elsa leaned her head tiredly against the head rest, and Anna asked concernedly,

"Elsa, are you okay?" Elsa turned to look at Anna and smiled.

"Oh yes, just tired out from all the wedding preparations. It's only 5 weeks now." Her voice softened as she said the last sentence, and Anna smiled softly.

"Alright. Maybe when we get home you should take a long nap." Elsa yawned and said,

"I think I should." When the two sisters arrived at the theatre however, her spirits seemed to perk up and her step was slightly more lively, less like a chief mourner at a funeral. She greeted Hiccup with a smile and a hug, and he hurried them into the theater room where they were watching the Hobbit for the third time. Elsa leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder, and he put his arm on hers, becoming slightly worried about Elsa. When the movie was finished, Elsa went to the restroom for a minute and Anna leaned on the wall with Hiccup. Hiccup asked Anna,

"Is something wrong with Elsa?" Anna shrugged and said,

"She says she's tired from the wedding preparations, and honestly I think that's the real reason. Weddings seem to be extremely hard to keep under control." Hiccup sighed and muttered,

"Oh they are. Believe me, they are." Anna laughed and said,

"Well, why don't you come home with us and take a long nap with Elsa? That way both of you will be all rested up." Hiccup sighed and said,

"I think I'll do that."

"Do what?" Asked Elsa as she exited the restroom pulling her purse onto her shoulder.

"Come home with us and take a nap with you." Anna answered, and prodded the two towards the car, where she got in the driver's seat and ordered them to nap in the back; she was taking them for a long drive, away from wedding plans for a while. As soon as Anna began to drive straight, she put in a DVD of piano music that she kept in her car to make Elsa sleep when she was tired and refusing to sleep. She checked in her rear view mirror after twenty minutes had passed, and found that both young people were asleep. **(Gosh can you tell I'm tired? I'm making EVERYONE sleep! LOL!) **Anna turned smoothly to a interstate and texted Merida and Rapunzel,

_The plan is in motion! Tell your moms to get on the wedding plans. Elsa made a list of what she wanted and didn't want for me which I copied, hehehe, and it's on the front door under the magnet of me and Elsa. _

She smiled and hummed along to the piano tunes, smoothly and speedily driving towards the Smoky Mountains, otherwise known as Gatlinburg, which was renowned for it's beauty at that time of year; mid-fall.

The two young people in the back slept deeply for a long time, having been deprived of sleep for quite a few weeks, mostly staying up all night then going to school the next day; they had finished their school degrees at the beginning of the fall semester, and Anna had finished what she'd wanted to do, also quitting and staying at home a lot. By the time they woke up, Anna had been driving for 9 hours, taking an hour break altogether to stretch her legs and take necessary breaks, and driving up the winding path up the mountain. Elsa stared out the window, (she was basically laying on top of Hiccup covered in a blanket by Anna at around the 5 hour. It was night, and Elsa couldn't see anything except the road and occasional headlights.

"Sssh..go back to sleep." Anna's voice came through the dark softly, and Elsa fell back asleep, not having woken up entirely anyway, and believed later on that it was a dream.

Anna re-played the piano music and sipped her super-strong Monster, keeping one hand on the wheel and her eyes on the road. The mountain road was well paved and had a 4 foot high fence so that cars wouldn't fall off, and Anna laughed softly to herself,

"I'm sort of kidnapping my own sister! Oh she has no idea we're going to Gatlinburg for 4 weeks!" Oh yes! That was the plan. Now you know, so we shall continue the story.

Anna drove for 4 more hours, stopping at 12:00 in the morning and sleeping until 3:00, when she woke up, exited the car, bought herself a burger, a super strong hype-up-monster and coffee, ate the burger, drank the super strong black coffee, and began driving again, sipping her monster and listening to her ipod via headphones while playing the sleepy piano music to keep Hiccup and Elsa asleep.

Anna crossed into Georgia at around 6:46, just as dawn was breaking and the mists rising, and she pulled into a gas station for another monster and bathroom break, not to mention gas filling. She quickly completed these three necessities, and began driving once more. She drove for around 4 more hours, until ten o'clock, and glancing briefly back at Hiccup and Elsa, muttered,

"How can they sleep that long? Ooh yeah." She remembered suddenly that Elsa had confided in Anna while they had been shopping for wedding dresses that herself and Hiccup had stayed up all night for the past two weeks, surviving on coffee and monsters. _That_ explained why they were still sleeping.

"Good thing we won't get there til tomorrow morning. Give them a chance to catch up on sleep." She whispered to herself, and drank some more of her monster.

Anna drove straight through Georgia, stopping at the state line between Alabama and Georgia for gas and dinner, which was a hamburger, and took an two hour long nap, refreshing herself. She woke up with a start, thinking Elsa had moved in the back seat, then glancing at the clock, started the quiet engine and began driving again.

Anna drove through half of Alabama, stopping at 12:30 to take a nap until 3:00, and to buy gas and monsters, as well as some fries and black coffee. She drove on until she reached Tennessee, where she took a snapchat video for Merida and Rapunzel at a long red light. She first pointed the camera at herself, leaned her cheek against her monster and grinned, then raised her eyebrows and pointed the camera at Hiccup and Elsa; still asleep. She pointed the camera back at herself and shrugged, then stopped the video and sent it, typing on the front,

"In Tennessee! Don't Hiccup and Elsa look excited?" She laughed very softly at herself and pressed the gas pedal, as the light had finally turned green. At 4:00, Anna began driving up the mountain towards their cabin, already paid for, and watched the dawn as she drove, having about 4 hours or so before reaching the cabin. Anna decided to take a long nap before she reached the cabin, and stopping at a gas station, she locked the car and fell asleep, being somewhat tired, though not very much; she had high endurance.

She slept for about 2 hours, making twenty hours of sleep she'd had in the past two days, and began driving again. When there was only half an hour of the drive left, she snap-chatted Rapunzel and Merida herself with Hiccup and Elsa asleep in the background and said,

"2 days of solid sleep! Gosh, glad I don't need that. Had plenty of sleep...and monsters. ;-)" She sent it and drove on. After twenty minutes, she heard Hiccup and Elsa stirring. She grabbed her phone and took a video, whispering.

"Are the sleeping beauties going to arise?" She continued the video, and Elsa sleepily opened her eyes. Anna turned the phone towards herself, raised an eyebrow and turned it back, capturing Hiccup opening his eyes slowly and both stretching slowly, sighing as they finished. Anna turned the phone back on herself and made a face of pretend surprise; dropping her jaw, opening her eyes wide and raising her eyebrows. She grinned afterwards and sent the video to Merida and Rapunzel, then said softly to the sleeping beauties,

"Good morning sleepyheads. You're just in time." Anna pulled into the gravel driveway of the big cabin, which was two stories high, and said,

"Welcome to Gatlinburg."

Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other in surprise, not really sure what had happened. Anna stepped out of the car, and stretched, popping her back into place, and flipped her braid off her shoulder. She opened the back seat door and poked her head in.

"Coming?" she asked cheerily, and Hiccup and Elsa took off the blanket, and stepped outside the car, stretching as they did. Finally Elsa asked,

"What happened? Are we really in Gatlinburg?" Anna laughed and said,

"Does this look like Illinois to you? Yes we're in Gatlinburg!" Hiccup rubbed his eyes and asked,

"How long have we been asleep?" Anna replied, closing the car doors and popping the trunk,

"Two days." Elsa's eyes widened and she followed Anna.

"Two days of solid sleep while I drove. That was awesome. You should stay up for two weeks in a row more often so I can kidnap you more often." Anna joked as she pulled out the luggage she'd hidden in her trunk. She put a large backpack on her back, picked up two duffle bags with her arms, and closed the trunk with her foot.

"Well do you want to go in or stand out here all day?" Anna asked, grinning broadly.

"Let our brains wake up first." Elsa laughed, and Anna shook her head laughingly. She went up the driveway, followed by Hiccup and Elsa, and right before she opened the door she said,

"Oh, and we're here for four weeks. Merida and Rapunzel's moms have strictest instructions not to answer any calls or texts from you, and I told them how you like everything. You know moms are great at planning weddings." Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other and Anna said,

"Well? Pleased? Annoyed? Come on! Show some emotion other than sleepiness here guys! You're making me nervous!" Hiccup wrapped her in a hug, and Elsa joined in.

"Pleased of course! That was very nice of you Anna, and it's exactly what we needed." Hiccup said, and Elsa nodded. Anna sighed in relief and said,

"Thank goodness. I did kind of kidnap you guys after all. Though I told the truth; we went for a long drive!" Hiccup and Elsa laughed and followed Anna into the cabin, more wide awake than they had been in two weeks.

"Come on down guys! Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" Anna called up the stairs, and retreated into the large kitchen. She swiped her finger on her phone as she sliced her own pancakes and checked her snapchat.

"Oop, video from Merry. Let's see." She said to herself; Merry was Merida's nickname. She opened it and saw Merida holding her brother's dagger jokingly, and Rapunzel pretending to play the rock guitar.

"We is havin' fun girl!" Rapunzel cried, and Anna laughed.

"Aye and that we are! We haven't even gone to bed yet!" Merida said, and Anna laughed even harder. The video ended and Anna cleared her throat, then pressed the recording button.

"That sounds like fun!" She said, "I got up at six and went riding; Elsa was busy sleeping with Hiccup...wait for it..." She jokingly held up her finger and Elsa's voice carried downstairs,

"I wasn't sleeping with Hiccup by the way!" Anna grinned triumphantly at the phone and said as if in a whisper,

"She totally was. I checked on them. They weren't doing anything wrong though." Anna then pointed her camera at her pancakes and said in a silly voice,

"Second breakfast! Looove a second breakfast!" And ended the video. She sent it and had finished around half of her pancakes when she got a reply from Merida. She held down the button and watched the video.

"We're going to have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast too!" Rapunzel cried off screen, and Merida raised her eyebrows jokingly, then nodded.

"Like we _need_ to be more hyper after staying up all night, which you know makes us mega hyper!" Merida said, and winked, then the video ended. Anna laughed and said,

"Oh no you don't! Trust me!..." Anna looked around jokingly then said, "But drink a monster anyway!" She sent the video and finished her pancakes. She picked up her phone and went to the bottom of the stairs, pressing the record button, and said.

"Elsa! Come down with Hiccup and eat your pancakes or I'm coming up!" Elsa soon replied,

"Sorry! We're coming!" Anna winked at the phone and said for good measure,

"Hurry up! We're going riding afterwards!" and she stopped recording. She skipped up the steps to the room Elsa slept in and knocking entered. She took one glance at Elsa and burst into laughter. She collapsed on the bed and asked breathlessly,

"What were you and Hiccup DOING last night?! Ha ha!" Elsa looked at her little sister, who smartly snapped a picture of Elsa and sent it without telling her, and shook her head fondly.

"What do you think?" Elsa said coyly, and Anna said, sitting up bolt upright,

"Oh no. I'm not saying. If I do I'm going to record it and send it to Merida! Now come on! I'm getting tired of waiting here!" Anna complained jokingly, and hurried her sister downstairs. She disappeared to the stables, and Elsa obediently ate her pancakes. When she was about halfway through, Hiccup came downstairs and sat opposite Elsa, eating his pancakes quickly.

"Anna's so...caring." He said when he finished. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"She takes it on herself to make sure we don't do anything wrong during the night, she rents this cabin, drives for two days without company, and takes us riding, hiking, to a festival, makes movie nights." Hiccup named the things Anna had done the past two weeks they were at Gatlinburg, and Elsa smiled in agreement.

"Speaking of Anna, we'd better go; she wants to go riding this morning." Elsa said, and they went outside, where Anna was already on her horse Frost, and was holding Hiccup and Elsa's horses; Spot and Milk. Anna had chosen the horses before they went there, and they'd ridden them many times through the autumn decorated mountain woods.

"Where to this time leader?" Hiccup asked jokingly and Anna replied,

"To Ice Cold Creek. It's about 4 miles away from here, and I hear it's beautiful."

"Very well; lead the way, o mighty leader!" Elsa joked, and Anna laughingly obliged.

**And that's the end of Gatlinburg for you, me darling. Sorry, I can only write so much in 3 hours...no joke. Well, toodles! See you soon!**


	5. The Wedding, chapter 5

**I am SO. Sorry this took so long! I was drawing a blank as to writing this for the longet time! **

**Okay okay, so maybe I said I was going to put up the concert...about that...well, I'm skipping it. This is the wedding! Let's see how it goes.**

Elsa turned over sleepily and slapped her alarm clock. She turned over and was about to fall back to sleep, when something wiggled in the back of her brain. She turned onto her back and put her arm behind her head, then gasped as she remembered. She pushed away the covers and got up, running downstairs in her too big pajamas in order to have time to eat something. She hadn't been downstairs five minutes before Anna came down, plopping into a seat before the buffet bar.

"Ramen soup?" Elsa asked, not turning to look at her sleepy sister.

"Mm. And two monsters please." Anna replied, leaning her head against her arms and mumbling to herself, her wild red hair untamed and everywhere. Elsa gave her the bowl and monsters, sitting down next to her sister and eating. She twirled her fork in noodles then asked,

"How late did you stay up, exactly?" Anna lifted her head and propped her chin on her hand, then dropped her head, finding this position too tiring.

"I went to bed at eight o'clock, but you know Image not a morning person." Elsa chuckled and said, lifting her fork up,

"That's definite. I hope those monsters perk you up, I don't want my sister sleepy at my wedding." Anna chuckled once and gulped down half a monster and then ate some soup.

"I will. I'll probably need three more, but they'll work." Anna assured her sister, and ate her soup with slightly more liveliness than before. Elsa finished eating before Anna, and got her sister two more monsters before going upstairs to take a shower and get ready. The wedding was in five hours, and her heart was already beginning to thump.

"Elsa, chillax! It's not like you're going to mess up. You're perfect at stuff like this." Anna drawled, rolling over on Elsa's bed as Elsa curled her hair with a curling iron. Elsa scoffed lightly, replying,

"Thanks. Come on, I want to do your hair and give myself a break." Anna slowly and lazily got up, sauntering to Elsa's vanity, where she sat down and unbraided her sloppy two braids. Elsa brushed Anna's hair, then curled her hair, twisting it up in a flat bun on the back of her head, with twisted strands of hair going towards the back, and a thick braid going over the top of her head, little pretty curls dangling before her ears, and below her bun, reaching down to above her back.

"Now you fix your hair. I shall supervise you." Anna ordered, leaving the door that adjoined their bathroom open as she changed into her dress.

"Oh Anna, I'm so nervous! The wedding is only 2 hours away." She murmured as she tightened the modern corset, and Anna slid into the room.

"Don't worry; you're just getting the jitters." Anna hopped on one foot while putting on her high heeled white shoes, and landed on bed as she lost her balance.

"Oof! Uh, ow?" She asked, then put her other shoe on. She stood up and put her hands on her sister's shoulders, feeling their trembling.

"Come on now, let me do your hair." Elsa sat down in front of her mirror, and Anna began curling her hair with the curling iron. She curled all her hair and then put on Elsa's dress, continuing to style her hair after the dress was perfectly settled. She wound Elsa's hair into a beautiful braid that rested on her shoulder with a curly broom, as well as Elsa's bangs sweeping to the side and curling towards her ear. There were two perfect curls in front of one ear, and Anna carefully placed a beautifully intricate tiara that sparkled on the light, and attached her flowing veil that trailed to her ankles. She helped her into her shoes, which were white shoes with sort of small heels, then Elsa stared at herself in a long mirror. Anna hugged her and encouraged,

"You're beautiful. Now come, we shouldn't be late for your wedding."

Elsa slowly walked down the aisle, trying not to show how nervous she was. Anna strode behind her, very pretty in her maid of honor dress, and Elsa stood before the altar, then knelt on the kneeler, next to Hiccup. As the priest performed the vows, Elsa felt an increasing calm as she knelt before the God of All, and felt that this was what she was meant to do, her entire life.

After the ceremony, Elsa and Hiccup, as well as Merida, Rapunzel and Kristoff, drove to the reception place, where Anna and her friends immediately dashed off and got food, while Elsa and Hiccup had to wait and greet guests, happy and smiling.

After about an hour where Elsa and Hiccup were greeting, in between guest tides, Anna tapped Elsa on the shoulder. Elsa turned and Anna gave her a piece of chicken wrapped in lettuce.

"You've got to be hungry." Anna said, and then dashed off. Elsa shared the chicken with Hiccup, managing to finish it before anymore guests came.

At last, Elsa and Hiccup were able to sit down at the high table, and ate their meal with relish. When the time came for Hiccup and Elsa to share their drinks, then the cake, Anna slipped away, returning within seconds with a camera phone, taking a video and photos as they ate. Then she handed the phone to Merida, and she, who had to give the speech because the parents on both sides were dead, began to speak. ***Oh gosh, I'm so nervous about this! OK, here goes.***

"We are here to celebrate the joining of my sister, Elsa, to Hiccup, my brother in law. They have been tested, tried and their bond hasn't grown any weaker. If anything, it has grown stronger.

They met 3 years ago, in school. Elsa at the time, was isolated from everyone but me, and Hiccup was not friends with anybody. Then Hiccup literally bumped into Elsa in the hallway, as he went into his classroom. Such a likely thing to happen was this, that no one thought anything of it, until their bond began. Such a thing happens every day, but you could easily see that these two were meant to be.

Hail to the bride and groom!" She lifted her glass, and everyone repeated in a loud voice,

"Hail!"

**Oh my gosh, That is such a short chapter but it took so much out of me! I'm really sorry if that speech is old fashioned, but it's the best I can do. There will be a chapter soon, because the reason it took so long to put this up was because I was dreading it. Bye! Review!**


	6. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
